Conversion of digital signals from a parallel format to a serial format is useful in a variety of applications, including applications requiring communication for electronic devices. A particular electronic device may convert a digital signal from a parallel format to a serial format and transmit the signal in the serial format to a peripheral device. Conversion of a signal from a parallel to a serial format prior to transmission may use a variety of clock signals. For example, different clock signals may be used to sample a digital signal and for conversion of the signal from the parallel to the serial format. It is sometimes useful to synchronize the various clock signals during the conversion process. At high speeds, the frequency of the source clocks used for synchronization may have poor resolution. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for translating clock signals for parallel to serial conversion of a digital signal.